


How The Times Have Changed

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL PRAISE SHOOTBADCABBIES FOR INVENTING STARJOHN, I don't want to either, I've fallen in love with this AU and I can't get up., Kidlock, M/M, Oh man I love this so much, STAR JOHN STAR JOHN STAR JOHN, Starjohn, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has known his John for years and years and years. I mean, he should. His John fell out of the sky just for him. But there is this feeling he's been holding in for far too long and if he doesn't tell his John, he's going to burst.<br/>((StarJohn!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stalking the StarJohn tag on tumblr all day and I've adopted so many headcannons that I really needed a fanfiction. So I wrote one. XD Hope you enjoy!

John had fallen out of the sky for him. Years and years ago. Sherlock still remembered it.

 

_“You fell down from there!”_

_“Really! Wow...”_

_“Don’t you remember?”_

_“No... but I remember you.”_

 

It hadn’t made sense at the time, but when they had both gotten older, John had been able to explain it. He was chosen by a shooting star to become his friend. He hadn’t had a name then, and Sherlock smiled fondly as he remembered giving him one.

 

_“Don’t you have a name?”_

_“No. No one has names where I’m from.”_

_“Well... Everyone needs a name.”_

_“I like your name.”_

_Sherlock blushed, and then shook his head. “No, it’s not a nice name. You’ll get made fun of.”_

_“What name do you like?”_

_“Ummm.... John.”_

_“John?”_

_“Yes! John.”_

_The starboy giggled and hugged him. “I’m glad I’m your John.”_

 

His John.... He’d liked that. His very own friend. Playing hide and seek, doing experiments together, playing tricks of his brother because he couldn’t see John... It had all been wonderful.

 

But they were older now, no longer kids. John had steered him past all the dark times, bullies, temptations of drugs, his brother detaching himself from him.

 

Sherlock was about to turn twenty two and there had been something lurking about this since he was fifteen.

 

He would often find himself staring at the starboy- starman now. Watch him run his fingers through his hair and his muscles move. He loved watching him bathe in the moonlight. It just gave him an excuse to stare. He knew why he stared, but he refused to believe it.

 

He’d been holding it in for just a little over six years, and had admitted it to himself two years ago. If he didn’t do something... He’d go mad.

 

_John kissed his swollen black eye, and Sherlock watched in the bathroom mirror as the swelling and the bruise went away. John wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at him in the mirror._

_“I’m sorry they hurt you. I’ll never hurt you, Sherlock.”_

_Sherlock paused, because John hadn’t called him that in years. It was always a nickname. Sher, Lock, Sherl, My Genius, My Detective. Never Sherlock. Not since they were seven._

_“I think it’s mean to hurt someone because they’re different. I don’t care that you can see everything or that you like boys. I still love you the same.” John’s eyes were shining gold and his whole skin was aglow again. John was a star, and he aged slower. John still wasn’t quite a teenager, though they were technically the same age._

_John pressed his cheek against his and Sherlock watched as his cheek started to glow. That always happened whenever they touched skin to skin. He had yet to learn what it meant._

_Sherlock smiled. “Yeah. I know. Don’t worry.”_

 

“John?” Sherlock watched him turn around, his feet already floating in worry. They were closer in age again, no longer the big difference there had been when Sherlock was fifteen. Yet again, Sherlock had yet to know what this meant.

“Sherlock? Are you okay? You haven’t sounded like that since... Is your brother annoying you again?! I swear one of these days I’m going to hurt him for everything he’s done to you! He can’t treat you like this! Ignoring you one day, pleading for your help the next!”

 

Sherlock smiled. No matter what happened John was never going to forgive Mycroft for isolating him and almost driving him to drugs. If it hadn’t been for John, he probably would have become an addict.

 

“John- it’s not Mycroft.” He watched as the starman stopped and looked over at him, setting his feet down and leaving a trail of gold glitter as he walked over to him.

“So... Nothing’s wrong?”

 

Sherlock smiled and bit his lip. “No, not really. I just... I need to tell you...” The words got stuck in his throat, but John, ever patient, just took his hand and waited with a smile.

 

“I love you.”

 

John started glowing, brighter than he had in years, glitter pouring off his feet as he hovered up to where Sherlock’s face was. John was grinning, and he reached his hand up to cup Sherlock’s cheek.

 

“Good. Because I love you too.”

And then the starman leaned in and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end! Thanks for reading guys! If you lot like it enough I might write some more of the backstory... Or I could keep going from here... Whatever inspires me and only if I get enough interest XD! Okay, I'll stop talking now. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
